


BTS - Most likely to get too worked up prematurely during foreplay (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [87]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only.Check out our tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to get too worked up prematurely during foreplay (Most to Least)

1\. Jungkook 

While Jungkook would generally have good stamina in the bedroom, he would find it very hard to control himself if you teased him during foreplay. His biggest weakness would be if you started to grind yourself against him, clothed or otherwise. He would be unable to stop himself from moaning loudly, his mind torn between wanting you to pause your motions so he can get himself back under control and wanting you to never stop. We feel he might occasionally get too carried away and prematurely ejaculate in his underwear, much to his own humiliation. He would also not be able to control himself during blowjobs and would suffer the same issue; wanting to lose himself in the moment but also knowing if he does so, he will not be able to enjoy your body fully. 

 

2\. J-Hope

Again, we feel that usually Hoseok would last a long time during sex, but he would sometimes have problems controlling himself if he was anticipating your body for a long time. He would get very restless and worked up if he knew you were going to have sex but had to wait for whatever reason; when you eventually touched him he would whine with pleasure and run the risk of cumming almost straight away. Like Jungkook, Hoseok would also sometimes be unable to control himself during blowjobs. However, he would realise what was about to happen and would often ask you to stop before he boiled over.

 

3\. RM

With Namjoon, it would be very easy to work him up by visually teasing him. If you wore sexy lingerie, he would be unable to stop himself from growing rock hard before you even touched him. (See our visual of what lingerie BTS would like you to wear for an idea of what would turn him most on.) His erection would be bordering on painful by the time you actually reached out for him, and he would encourage you to be slow and gentle with him so he doesn’t cum too quickly.

 

4\. Jimin

Jimin would be unable to resist you teasing him, either visually by wearing sexy underwear (once again see our list here) or by grinding yourself against his body. He would generally be able to stop himself from cumming before you had sex by holding you steady by the hips but would occasionally find that his orgasm came soon after you started, due to you working him up too much during the foreplay.

 

5\. Jin

While Jin would usually be quite controlled, on rare occasions he might orgasm before you actually even realised he had an erection. This is because we see Jin as focusing his attention a lot on you and not necessarily telling you that he is also hard. If he was fingering or performing oral on you as part of foreplay, he might ejaculate from that alone without even removing his trousers. He wouldn’t be overly embarrassed about this as he would not expect you to necessarily return the favour anyway.

 

6\. Suga

We feel that Yoongi would generally be quite composed during foreplay. He generally finds it harder to orgasm from blowjobs than when he is having sex, so this would not really be a problem and, like Jin, he prefers to focus on you. He would also not necessarily get super worked up if you wore sexy underwear for him, although he would certainly appreciate it. We do feel his weakness would be if you vocally teased him by whispering and moaning. Your gaspy voice would be like music to his ears and, if the mood was right, he would love if you worked him up with a little dirty talk.

 

7\. V

Of all the members, we feel that Taehyung would be able to withstand teasing the most and would be the most controlled during foreplay. In addition to us feeling he has the best stamina in bed, he would also be able to control himself whether you were being slow against him or quicker. If you were being too much of a tease, however, he might end up grabbing you and reversing your roles or undressing you and slamming into you. We feel orgasms would rarely take him and surprise and he would cum exactly when (and where) he wanted.


End file.
